Drabbles
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: Short drabbles involving Super Junior, DBSK, possibly some SHINee and/or others. Might use some of these ideas in future stories. Would love RnRs!
1. Slips and Trips

Disclaimer: Don't own Super Junior or DBSK. FML.

Trips and Slips: DBSJ - ChangminxKyuhyun

* * *

><p>He watched as his fellow label mate bowed and walked off the stage.<p>

"Don't slip up." Yoochun muttered.

"Stop talking smack. I wouldn't be so crass as to trip up in front of him."

"Yeah, yeah. _You'd_ be the one to make _him_ trip. He's new to the entertainment world. Don't go overboard."

Changmin had always been thankful for how tall he was, but for the first time in his life, he wished he were taller. Tall enough to see the styled black hair of his newest friend as he descended down the stairs, microphone clutched in hand.

The crowd went wild the moment Kyuhyun finally stepped off the stage and into the throngs of fans. As Changmin started making his way towards the fresh star, his path was cut off and he was shoved to the side. When he tried to fight his way to his friend, he was knocked down as the crazed fans rushed to meet their new idol.

Disgruntled, Changmin rolled into a dark nook under the stage just as a familiar set of legs passed him by. Grabbing them, he pulled and was rewarded with a cry of surprise as the man tripped. Yoochun spoke true. Pulling just a bit more, he was further rewarded with the collision of a warm body into his own. Pulling the just slightly older man into his lap, he hugged him from behind and leaned in.

"Hey." Kyuhyun felt a pleasant shiver rattle his body as the warm breath tickled his neck. "Wanna just stay here a while, Kyu?"

Yoochun's warning rang through Changmin's head but it was quickly dismissed. Kyuhyun seemed entirely too comfortable in his current situation.

"Heh, sure. Anything you want."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Lol these drabbles are fun.<p> 


	2. Helpless

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior. And I pray this NEVER happens to them.

Helpless: SuJu

* * *

><p>I became feebly aware of footsteps pacing around in circles but it was the two muffled thumps from behind me that really drew my attention. I struggled to turn around but the ropes binding my arms and legs made the task difficult if not nearly impossible.<p>

"Wanna see what's goin' on?"

Our kidnapper spun me around. I inched away from him until my back connected with the frigid rock wall. Chills, that had nothing to do with the cold, ran down my spine.

Donghae and Eunhyuk lay face down on a bed, stripped to only their boxers. The man's accomplice, a beautiful middle-aged woman, had changed into a suggestive, richly blood red, thin silk dress. She ceased her pacing, smiling serenely. I started fighting against my ropes, somewhat aware of what was about to happen.

"Alright then…" she muttered slyly, walking over to Donghae. Standing just above him, she groped him lightly, tenderly. Donghae remained motionless, face buried in the sheets, hands bound above his head. Disappointed by the lack of reaction, she crossed to the other side of the bed and performed the same monstrosity of a ritual on Eunhyuk.

"Such beautiful, precious toys," she muttered as she stroked his hair.

Eunhyuk shivered almost imperceptibly. The woman smirked. When she caught my eye, her smirk became even more pronounced.

"Eunhyuk! Donghae!" I tried to scream, but the words were lost as the cloth gagging me almost slipped down my throat. I entered a violent coughing fit.

The woman stroked Eunhyuk one last time before stepping away from the bed to observe the two.

"I love it when them dogs are obedient." The man next to me growled.

_Why won't they resist? Were they threatened? Who are these people?_

"Good… Now… I want the two of you to turn over so that I can see your…" The woman trailed off, eyes suddenly becoming dark with lust. She nudged their bodies impatiently. Eunhyuk gave in to her demands, slowly but without hesitation, pulling a pillow up to his face to hide it from the world. Donghae, however, was unwilling to comply and remained static. The woman approached him.

"Come on," she said, putting her hands under his stomach to flip him over. He stubbornly refused to move. The woman's face darkened and she leaned down, words falling quietly from her lips. Donghae's whole frame stiffened, and then he too slowly turned over onto his back.

The woman stood up triumphantly. Her arm stretched slowly towards Donghae's private regions, bringing her hand closer to the member she so badly wanted to touch.

Upon contact, my whole body stiffened, muscles screaming out against the ropes.

"Nngh…" Donghae moaned lightly, torn between the unwanted pleasure and the pain of being unable to move.

I struggled against my bindings until the man struck me up against the wall, knocking the breath out of me. I lay there, unable to move, listening to Donghae's pained moans for another few minutes. Then the woman moved onto Eunhyuk. He quietly took it, letting only the smallest of groans escape his lips.

I cried out through the gag. My dongsaengs were in trouble. And all this leader could do was watch.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yeah I usually stay away from smut and rated MR/whatever is considered perverted, sensual, inappropriate, etc etc etc. But I figured I might as well try something new. Writing stuff like this makes me uncomfortable, even if it's not terribly graphic. LOL. I might not do it again.


	3. or what?

Disclaimer: Don't own Super Junior...

… or what?: SuJu - Not quite EunHae

* * *

><p>He felt like he had gone into a trance. This always happened when he danced. It was like the stereo was the pied piper and he was the child. The crowd swam away before his eyes, and all went blank, except the beat. The low bass and heavy beats rattled through his body. He didn't notice the people or the cheers.<p>

What he did notice, though, was when a pair of cold hands snaked their way around his waist, just barely grazing the skin around his navel. The thin, auburn-haired dancer gasped in shock at the temperature contrast. Then he smacked away one of the hands lightly and spun around.

The cheers, the crowds, the lights… they all came flooding back. He was suddenly aware of his surroundings once more. They were on stage, and it was his dance solo. But he wasn't dancing. Instead, he was staring like a love-struck teenage girl looking at the guy of her dreams. And the guy he was staring at was a beaming Lee Donghae.

Suddenly, Eunhyuk felt silly. His heart had beat no faster, and his breath had gotten no shorter. The skin on his cheeks had remained a pale white, and his mind had remained as clear as ever. After smiling brightly and punching Donghae lightly in the stomach, he returned to his dance and the crowd went wild. It was just fan service, after all.

But when Donghae bent down to the fans and held their hands gently, as a lover would do, Eunhyuk felt a pang shoot through his entire body. Was it jealousy… or what? Yes, he had liked Donghae a little when they first met, and even admitted to it during the recent filming of their mini dramas. Donghae's response was an over exaggerated "WHAT?" that sent the whole room into a few seconds of very awkward silence. Then everything returned to normal when Eunhyuk mumbled with a chuckle that "that was before. It's not like that now."

He was definitely not lying to himself. He never felt fluttery when Donghae was around. He loved Donghae like he loved all the other members. Yet… there was that subtle sensation, a different sensation, when he, for example, shared skinship with the singer, as opposed to anyone else. But he was definitely not in love.

As the members rode the van back to the dorms after the performance, Eunhyuk wondered about that sharp pain he had felt on stage. Was it yearning? Sadness? Heartbreak? Donghae was merely doing his job as an idol.

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, and Sungmin got off the elevator at the eleventh floor. Eunhyuk smiled simply at the twelfth floor members as the doors closed. After he and his hall mates unlocked the doors of their respective rooms, he went inside his own set all his stuff down. Then he sat down on the small loveseat in the corner of his cozy square room and leaned his head back, eyes closed. A few minutes passed in silence.

A soft knock on the door drew his attention. Hesitantly, he got up and unlatched the door. Donghae stood there, beaming like he had been on stage, holding a variety of video games.

"… Donghae…"

"Hm?"

Eunhyuk gently looked into his eyes. They were wide, round, full of innocence. He sighed.

"Nothing," he said with a very slight smile, "why don't you come in?"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: EunHae is my FAVORITE fanservicecouple/fanfiction/everything pair of guys... but I can't have them completely lovey-dovey in every fiction o_o I think...


End file.
